Jonah's Journey
Jonah's Journey is a song from Jonah: An Overboard Adventure! Lyrics Jonah was a Prophet, He had a job to do, Go to Nineveh and teach, But Jonah said "teach who?" He didn't wanna go, Instead he ran the other way, Jonah jumped aboard a ship, and sailed far away, The wind blew hard, A mighty storm came through, The seamen and the captain, Did not know what to do, They called out to Jonah we will surely die, Toss me overboard said Jonah with a cry. Jonah went on a journey, But didn't really know, God wants us to follow him, Where ever we may go, Walk, walk walk with God, Walking in Gods way, We can learn to do what's right, Every single day Fell in to the waters, He tried his best to swim, And when the storm had past, A fish had swallowed him, Jonah sat inside the fish, And he began to pray, Hoping for salvation, To be granted on that day, Jonah got another chance, Because of Gods love, He showed them grace and mercy, and kindness from above, The great fish that ate Jonah, Spit him out upon the ground, Jonah had another chance, To spread Gods love around Jonah went on a journey, But didn't really know, God wants us to follow him, Where ever we may go, Walk, walk walk with God, Walking in Gods way, We can learn to do what's right, Every single day Jonah please obey, Trust in what I say. God asked his servant Jonah, In his very special way, On to Nineveh he went, Preaching what god said, Serving god by teaching, His word to all was spread, The king said God is loved, Give up your evil ways, The people asked forgiveness, and prayed to God for days, God showed them compassion, He want to help them out, He is a loving God who cares, Even when in doubt Jonah went on a journey, But didn't really know, God wants us to follow him, Where ever we may go, Walk, walk walk with God, Walking in Gods way, We can learn to do what's right, Every single day Jonah got quite angry, He could not understand, He left the great city, And doubted Gods plan, God provided him with shade, and Jonah was so pleased, He sat and waited judgment, On the city in a breeze, He wasn't very happy, When a worm came up and ate, The vine god had given him, To sit beside and wait, Why are you angry, God wanted to know, I care about my people, Who need to learn and grow Jonah went on a journey, But didn't really know, God wants us to follow him, Where ever we may go, Walk, walk walk with God, Walking in Gods way, We can learn to do what's right, Every single day Jonah went on a journey, But didn't really know, God wants us to follow him, Where ever we may go, Walk, walk walk with God, Walking in Gods way, We can learn to do what's right, Every single day Category:Songs Category:VeggieTales songs Category:2000s Songs